world_of_pure_magic_and_magical_creaturesfandomcom-20200215-history
0-My World of Magic
Link to more information on Magic My world of Magic A) What it is and isn’t: I am the ultimate ruler and my word stands alone if there is a disagreement. All magic is by my rules and all rules will be my own, not any other game or book. After all it is my world! Everyone enters by the Portal only! It is a sealed world. ' ' B) Rules 1) Do not godmode without permission. If you are asked to ‘godmode’ someone, get it in writing and both parties post it in the OOC. I will give final approval for the godmoding. 2) Respect all other players. 3) Suggest not criticize. 4) Tolerate each other’s quirks. 5) Try to respond in a timely manner or let others know that you will be gone for an extended period of time. 6) Remember that all magic is by my rules and all rules will be my own, not any other game or book. After all it is my world! C) Entry Portal Island This is the only place where new characters can enter this world. Here the Character will be tested and given personal property as well as an introduction to the world. All entry level courses are taken here and then the Character moves on to a new school or finds a job within the available country. Mainland- is where most Characters will live, work, play and go to school at until there are more rulers. There are stores and other businesses as well as the Main Campus. ' ' ''' '''D) Kinds of Magic allowed here: ' ' 1) Air -- You can manipulate air, creating gusts of winds to blow away enemies, or keep yourself alive in worse areas by drawing in clean air to yourself. If used hard enough can wear down even the mightiest of stone. 2) Fire -- You can manipulate fire, adding heat and light to what you do, you both weaken shadows, and melt ice, as well as burn other organisms. However, a strong wind, or ample water or earth can snuff you out. 3) Water -- You can manipulate water, moistening things, doesn't sound like much, but drowning is an unpleasant way to die. You can also wear away at earth, and kill fires. Earth can mix with water to make mud and thusly kills the flow of water. 4) Earth -- You can manipulate the very earth around you, building the best shelters, fortifications, and the most resistant of any materials. But even a simple wind can erode you, or a strong one. And a mighty rush of water can knock you down. 5) Plants -- You can manipulate plant life, easy way to contain another person, wrap item in vines, Also good for finding food, shelter, and other things. You can also communicate with the plants; figure out info from what they have been around. However, all plants can burn quite easily, from fire or strikes of lightning. 6) Electricity -- You can manipulate electricity, very much like fire, but faster and stronger. However it gives up the ability to be used in close combat situations 7) Temperature-- You can manipulate the temperature around yourself and an area by moving the cold and heat sources to where you want. It is a complicated task that takes concentration because you have to remove the unwanted temperature the replace it with the desired temperature. 8) Sound -- You can manipulate sound, allowing yourself to listen in on others, sneak around, or give orders to people miles away without anyone in between to hear. You can also create a sonic boom, but such ability can also render your companions deaf if done incorrect. 9) Light -- You can manipulate light, making it so you can create illusions, or make physical manifestations of the light, such as weapons and armor. Weak at night. 10) Dimensional magic- You can move from time to another time. However, if you meet yourself or one of your own direct relatives, you will cease to exist. You may be even killed by the local people for various things such as witchcraft. It is very exhausting and difficult to do. It takes a long time to recover as well. 11) Creation magic-Using magic to build mechanisms. The best can even build a living body. When filled with a soul shard, this can bring people back from the dead. Those people have always been in complete shock and not really to be called living. This is because only a certain amount of soul shards can be fitted into such a body, not enough to recreate an actual soul. 12) Shadow -- You can manipulate shadows, and darkness, also can flux the shadow into 3D forms, such as weapons or armor. Weak in the day. 13) Mind -- You can control the minds of others, but only a handful at a time. This ability leaves you vulnerable to attacks, as your mind actually enters that of the controlled, leaving your body empty. 14) Gravity -- You can manipulate gravity, throwing things up in the air, hovering, or crushing things against the ground. However, the gravitation manipulation only affects a small area and you have to be in complete focus to do anything. 15) Void magic. Those who wield this rare and often forbidden form of magic draw upon the power of the soul via emotions in order to fuel their spells. It is a well-rounded magic, suited to most situations. Against enemies consumed by their emotions and enemies of an undead nature, it is amazingly deadly. However in the face of a foe capable of fully controlling its emotions or a holy creature it loses much of its effectiveness. Despite its clear alignment towards death and necromancy, its true purpose is to serve as a way to fuel spells while lessening the draw upon the spell caster’s own manna supplies. In this vein, it can be applied to any school of magic. ' ' Although it can be used with any type of magic, there are four "styles" of void magic that are commonly taught to those who practice it. a) Dire flame: Practitioners of Dire Flame can throw bolts of fire, project explosive fireballs, and even summon dragon-like burning constructs that immolate enemies with tongues of flame. Sometimes the sight of a skilled user of power of dire flame is enough to reduce the bravest of opponents to begging for mercy. Due to being fueled by one’s own emotional energy, these flames burn brightly, in colors according to the user’s aura. It is preferred by those of an aggressive nature, or those attuned to heat. It also requires a grasp of balance, stability and order within one’s self, lest the flames turn inward upon the user. b) Diamond dust: While many mages swear by the power of Dire Flame, many others seek to master the powerful diamond dust. By using their energies to summon forth the soul-chilling cold of the highest mountains, masters of diamond dust can send daggers of ice flying toward enemies, call a freezing ice storm to slow their shivering foes, or even encase opponents in columns of ice before shattering them with a single blow. Few foes have the courage to stand up to the cold stare of a Diamond dust master. Diamond dust is preferred by those attuned to cold, or of a cold temperament. c) Tempest: mages proficient in Tempest have the winds at their beck and call. Foes who have faced this style and survived tell tales of blasts of gale-force winds and of powerful whirlwinds that effortlessly sent them flying away from the Tempest user himself. Many practitioners of Tempest face entire gangs without ever taking a wound, as the mighty winds at their command keep their foes at bay. Those with the chill of the wind in their hearts find Tempest far easier to command, so it is a favored style among those who have already mastered diamond dust. d) Terra cathedral: those who study this style gain mastery over the ponderous element of earth, putting the mighty power of stone and crystal at their command. Masters of Terra cathedral have the ability to attack enemies with crystalline missiles, encase foes in stone, or even open the ground beneath an opponent's feet. To command the power of earth requires a mind centered on balance, stability, and order, and so Terra cathedral is a favored style among those who have mastered dire flame. 16 ) Summoning: This is the second essential skill of any void mage. And it is their most recognized one. It consists of two portions. The first is drawing a spirit into a body. The second is binding it to a servant class. There exist 7 classes of servants. Each class is geared towards a particular combat role. The classes are saber, archer, rider, caster, ruler, berserker, and assassin. Sabers are well balanced, equally suited to offensive or defensive roles. Though they are most skilled with swords, they are also able to wield elemental magic. And often utilize rune blades and a shield Archers are pure precision and speed. They are best suited to strike from long range, and tend to use bows with elementally enchanted arrows to attack. Riders are speed and force. They call upon wild beasts and use them as mounts. They are mid to close range, using spears as weapons to impale their foes mid charge. Casters are magic wielders. Essentially, they can do anything that a living mage could. They are thus versatile yet weak compared to the other classes. Berserkers are purely powerhouses. Their strength is unmatched, however... Once they are unleashed upon the battlefield, they are uncontrollable. Assassins are nimble and stealthy. Their role is to get behind the enemy and whittle down their resolve and strength. Rulers are different from the other classes in that they summon lesser undead to fight on their behalf rather than fight themselves. Thus they are suited to all roles. Rulers are extremely rare due to the strength needed for servants to summon even more undead ' ' 17) Necromancy- Bring the dead back to semi life. It is very difficult to do and usually require a blood sacrifice to a demon who will most likely want some sort of a contract. The ones who are brought back will be simple minded and need to be directed by a strong mind. ' ' All the magics have their ups and downs, using them wisely are the key to victory and fun role playing.